L'homme et la sirène
by Lady Morgane Slytherin
Summary: mini OS : Severus sauve la vie d'Harry, et celuici compte bien lui rendre la pareille.....


**L'homme et la sirène.**

Severus avait 16 ans. C'était les vacances d'été, et il se promenait le long de la plage toute proche de la maison des ses parents. Il entendit des cris. En s'approchant, il vit trois garçons, d'environ 12 ans, battre un autre étalé sur le sable.

- Monstre ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !!! disaient-ils

- Eh, vous allez le laissez tranquille ? cria Severus

Au son de sa voix, et surtout à la vue de sa taille, les trois enfants détalèrent. Ayant quatre ans de plus, Severus était beaucoup plus grand qu'eux. Il s'approcha de la forme qui gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Il l'apporta chez lui, et le soigna avec diverses potions que sa mère gardait toujours dans la pharmacie. Après cinq jours, le garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Voyant Eileen (la mère de Severus) penchée sur lui, il sauta du lit. Du moins, essaya. Car il n'était pas dans l'eau, et une queue de poisson n'est pas vraiment pratique pour exécuter ce genre de chose. Le jeune homme était en effet une sirène.

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle l'aida à se relever, et l'emmena dans le mini lac qui se trouvait dans la propriété. Sitôt dans l'eau, la sirène se mit à nager, fou de joie. Mais il dû arrêter, car la plupart de ses blessures n'était pas encore refermées. Les trois gosses y étaient allés vraiment fort.

- Severus ?

- Oui, maman ?

- Tu t'occuperas de cet enfant, d'accord ?

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il acquiesta. Sa mère était très gentille, mais quand elle demandait de faire quelque chose, il n'y avait pas intérêt à refuser.

_Deux mois plus tard..._

La sirène, que Severus avait baptisé Harry, réussissait à parler plus ou moins correctement. Ses plaies étaient complètement guérie, et Eileen avait demandé à son fils de le remettre à l'eau. Le lendemain, il rentrait à Poudlard. Severus se dirigea donc vers la mer, portant la créature dans ses bras. Harry sentait qu'il allait revoir l'endroit où son ami l'avait trouvé, et n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens.

- Arrête un peu de gigoter, tu es suffisemment lourd comme ça !! dit celui-ci

- Désolé Sev'.

- Mouais. répondit-il en regarda le sourire angélique de son fardeau

Arrivé à la plage, Severus le déposa dans l'eau. Harry se retourna.

- Ovoir, Sev.

- Au revoir, Harry. Allez, va !

- Tu reviendra ici ?

- Non.

Severus allait entamer sa dernière année, et ne comptait pas revenir chez ses parents. A plus forte raison que son père n'allait pas en voyage l'été, comme tout les ans. Harry eu l'air déçu, et s'enfonça dans la mer. Il réapparu une dernière fois un peu plus loin, fit un signe de la main au jeune homme, et repartit vers ses abysses, là où son peuple rХgnait en maître.

_20 ans plus tard..._

Poudlard avait été attaqué par Voldemort. Les enseignants et la plupart des élèves de septième avaient finalement réussi à le repousser, non sans mal. Chourave était morte pendant l'attaque, ainsi que de nombreux étudiants.

Severus Snape observait le parc, ne croyant pas que Voldemort s'en était allé. Preuve en était, sa Marque qui le brulait. Ce n'était peut-être que la colère de son "Maître", vu que sa couverture avait été grillée, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut derrière les grilles, lança un Avada sur le Maître des Potions, et se délecta de la surprise inscrite sur le visage de l'espion. Sous les yeux agrandis d'horreur de tout Poudlard, le rayon vert se rapprochait presque lentement de leur collègue et professeur. Severus, trop surpris pour réagir, regardait simplement la Mort lui ouvrir les ailes. Il bascula d'un coup en arrière, poussé par quelque chose qui avait surgit du lac.

Voldemort, après un cri de rage, estima qu'il ne fallait pas traîner ici, et s'en alla. Severus était pour l'instant écrasé par le truc qui lui avait sauvé la vie. En voyant la tête dudit truc, ses souvenirs ressurgirent. Il avait oublié. Pas Harry. Il sourit doucement au jeune homme, et se leva, aidant son compagnon à faire de même.

- Merci beaucoup !

- De rien. On est quitte, maintenant.

- Oui. Mais comment as-tu pu avoir des jambes ? Tu n'étais pas une sirène ?

- Si. Métamorphe. Je peux avoir jambes si je veux vraiment.

- Et comment est-tu venu ici ?

- Lac communique avec mer !

- Mon ami, c'est une sirène ? demanda Dumbledore, qui était arrivé

- Oui. répondit Severus

- Comment avez-vous réussi à l'apprivoiser ? On dit que c'est impossible !

- Sauvé ma vie ! Alors, je rend la pareille ! dit Harry à la place de l'homme qui le tenait.

- Venez, vous voulez visiter le château ? demanda gentiment le directeur

La créature secoua la tête. Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, et se dirigea vers le lac. Le professeur vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Sirènes métamorphes meurent quand se changent en humain. Après demi-heure. répondit laconiquement la sirène

Severus entoura les épaules d'Harry de ses bras.

- Dis, Sev', tu veux bien me mettre à l'eau, après ?

- Bien sûr...

Harry se remétamorphosa en sirène et se cala dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci senti ses battements de coeur se faire de plus en plus faibles. Quelques minutes après, ils devinrent inexistants. Harry arrêta de respirer, et mouru dans la seconde. Severus se leva, remit le brun dans l'eau. Son corps flotta quelques instants, puis des sirènes remontèrent à la surface, et l'emmenèrent dans les profondeurs du lac. Longtemps, elles pleurèrent la mort du jeune homme. Le Maître des Potions rentra dans ses appartements au pas du condamné. Il y resta pendant trois semaines, l'air abattu. Albus finit cependant par le convaincre de reprendre ses cours, au grand dam des Griffondor.

La guerre continua...

* * *

Je sais qu'il y a parfois des problèmes dans le genre "la sirène, fou de joie", mais je ne connait pas le masculin de sirène, alors... ;) reviews please

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *


End file.
